Please Don't Go
by Achievement-Hunter-Unlocked
Summary: Cheating in most eyes are seen as a sin. It causes so many problems. It seems the stunt both Kevin and Nova have pulled seemed to spark some jealously. And broken hearts. James begins to think Aleks doesn't love him only because he doesn't reply back with the words he wants to hear. Will they survive? [ One / Two Shot Series. ] [ NovaHD. ] [ Beware the Feels and Smut. ]


**A/N: Hello! Since I have writers block on my other stuff, I thought I'd type up a rather feely moment my best friend and I did via Twitter Role-play. It was short enough to it as a One-Shot, unless you want me to do it as a Two-Shot and I can add stuff in the second part. **

**This is NovaHD. UberHaxorNova x ImmortalHD. **

**My best friend RPed as Aleks / Immortal. **

**I RPed as Nova / James. **

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

**Title ~ Please Don't Go.**

**Rating ~ T ~ M if second chapter is added.**

**Paring ~ UberHaxorNova x ImmortalHD.**

**Unoffical Summary ~ Kevin and Michael are a couple. Aleks and James are a couple as well. The more dominate men decide it would be funny to kiss each others boyfriends. Kevin and Michael seem to get over it rather fast, on the other hand, James and Aleks have a very rough time in dealing with it. Will they part? **

**Story Style ~ Role-Played; Re-written into story form. **

* * *

It seems as though cheating is in the air. Kevin is with Michael; Aleks is with James. And it seems that Kevin is kissing Aleks, and James is kissing Michael. Both Aleks and Michael are rather confused on why they are doing this, and it seems it's starting to spark some sort of mixed feelings.

Michael pulls Kevin away from the fray whining about not wanting him to do this anymore. Kevin attempts to make things more better but it seems Michael doesn't want any.

Though, within time, they both put their feelings aside, and make up, Michael dragging Kevin away to god knows where to most likely make it up to him.

However, James and Aleks is a different story...

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sasha..."

"..Whatever, I guess.."

Nova sighs, knowing what's to come as he speaks once more, "Crap..! Rage Baby messed up. Time to sleep on the couch..!"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, James.."

"Huh..? I thought you would kick me to the couch for that stunt.."

Aleks sighs, "I may be upset with you, but I'm not going to kick you out of the room.."

"I still may sleep on the couch though. You're upset and all. It's... Kind of deserved.."

"Alright then, James.."

Said Rage Baby gets some things from the bedroom, and plops them down on the couch. He soon follows the objects, a sigh passing his lips as he hits the couch. Aleks doesn't say a word for the moment until he sighs, slowly making his way over to the other, pressing a quick peck to his cheek, "Just... Don't do that again. ..Please.."

"I won't.." Nova mutters, dragging the Russian down with him, beginning a snuggling session that was rather needed in this moment. The snuggle seemed as though he didn't want to lose him. For anything.

"Thank you.." Is all said Russian says, as he begins to snuggle his Rage baby, a sigh passing his lips.

"Anytime.." Nova snuggles Aleks almost as close as humanly possible.

"Good. I don't want anyone trying to take my big Rage Baby away from me. You're mine, and only mine."

"Heh.. Sure as hell ain't going to let anyone take me away from you. Your big Rage Baby is yours and only yours. I ain't going anywhere, Sasha."

"I'm glad..~ I don't know what I'd do without my big Rage Baby.~"

"I don't know what I'd do without my Sasha..~" Nova leans over, giving a peck to his Aleks' cheek, his normal smirk on his face finally begins to come back.

Aleks was still upset with him, though he couldn't help but smile as he feels the peck to his cheek. And of course, he had to return it. Nova smiles a bit himself, but it falters; he knows the other is still most likely upset so he just sighs, covering his face in his pillow. Aleks' smile quickly falls as well, seeing the other cover his face with said pillow. He just sighs, sitting up without a single word.

"I love you.." Is the only thing James speaks; now, a bit of sadness begins to show in his voice, for probably once in his life.

Aleks really wants to return the words, but as of right now, he can't. Not now, that is. So the only thing he can do right now is reach out, giving the others hand a light squeeze to show that he was listening, and understood what he said. He didn't say a single thing, he kept all of his words to himself. The Rager frowns as he doesn't hear the response from the other; he simply buries his head more into the pillow, wanting it to just take the pain away. The pillow is used to keep any noises Nova makes to himself, not wanting Aleks to hear, or see him like this, so low. So pained. Though, he does feel the others hand, but right now, that's not enough.

After a good while of holding Nova's hand, Aleks finally decided to let go; he's given up. He moves to the other side of the couch, sitting still, bringing his legs up as he wraps his arms around them. His look is of complete sadness. He didn't know what else he could do at the moment, but he wasn't going to leave his Rage Baby alone. It just didn't feel right, and he couldn't do that. Nova's 'Rage Baby' title has now switched to Cry Baby. He's keeping his emotions hidden from Aleks, shaking a little as he mumbles things to himself. He's beginning to doubt everything that's happening, and he can't hep himself as said doubts begin to slip from his lips, "Aleks doesn't love me anymore.." He whines, his voice beginning to falter. "He—He doesn't..." His words stop, going from mumbling to complete silence.

Aleks hears James' mumbles; everything that came out of his mouth was a complete and utter lie. He did still love him. He really did. He wanted to speak the words but his voice couldn't comprehend them, and his heart as of right now couldn't say them. He didn't understand why, he couldn't understand. He just stayed in his place, in the same position, as he slowly begins to fall apart right next to his already broken fiance. He's crying. He's crying silently, keeping all of his emotions, and sounds of sobbing to himself. Like he always does.

"I-I love Aleks.. But he doesn't love me anymore.. Wow.. I must of really messed up.." Nova keeps muttering to himself, soft whines slipping from his lips. His crying becomes a bit louder, as his own words he begins to believe. However, he's unaware of his fiance falling apart on the other side of the couch because of his hurtful words. He's oblivious to everything. And it seems everything seems to hurt.

"J-James that's not fucking true..! I love you, you piece of shit..!" Aleks snaps at James, as he shouts the words to him in the middle of his sobbing session; he couldn't take it anymore. The others words finally got to him fully as he decides to get up from the couch, and run off to the bedroom, so he can cry in peace.

James quickly looks up from his crying rag rather shocked by Aleks' words as he reaches out to him, "W-Wait..!" He wanted to stop him, but his love was gone. He now begins to throw a tantrum of crying mixed with his regular raging as he beats the hell out of the couch, rather upset, and mad at himself, "Dammit..!"

Aleks heard James try to stop him but he wasn't listening, nor was he going to go back. Once he enters the bedroom, he quickly shuts, and locks the door behind him. Yeah. He never locks the door, but he actually did this time to keep his Rager out of the room in case he decided to follow him. Following him would just make this situation worse. With a shaky sigh, he slides down to the ground, sitting right by the door as he goes back into the position he was on the couch, his sobbing returning. Nova sighs as he stays on the couch, his mind still running with the doubtful and horrible thoughts as he decides to finally get up, moving to the room Aleks was in, and tries to open it. He sighs shakily as he finds said door was locked; he lightly begins to tap on it, speaking. His voice was barely there, "A-Aleks..."

"G-Go away..! I.. I just want to be alone..." He tells James after hearing the soft tapping on the door. As for the alone part, that was a complete lie. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't like being alone. Before he met James, he was alone for the most part, but he figured that was the best thing for both of them right now, seeing the states they were currently in.

"N-No..." James keeps lightly tapping on the door, not wanting to go full out and bang on it enough to either break it, or upset Aleks even more than he already was. "Please Sasha..." He pouts, giving up. He slides down once more to the floor as he just lays by the door like a dog awaiting for it's master to open up. He uses a finger to lightly tap on it, not caring about his tears, or how horrible his voice sounds. "P-Plleassee..."

Aleks finally soon gives in, as he makes his way to the door, and unlocking it with shaky hands. He's still crying once the door is finally opened as he stares down at his Rager. After a moment of staring which seems like it lasted forever, he finally moves away, moving to the edge of the bed, and sitting down. His eyes still not stopping the tears that slid down his face. James looks up as he slowly craws his way into the room, not trusting his own strength, or able to stop his own crying as he slides over to Aleks, but stays on the floor, not bothering to get on the bed. He mumbles over and over almost as a prayer the word _sorry_, shaking his head with each word he says. He stares at Aleks as he speaks the words, so he can see how much pain he is in, and how much he's dealing with. Looking at James just broke his heart more than it already was, so he had to look away. He didn't say a single word to him. What was there to say exactly? He just stays quiet, his crying is the only sound that was in the room, trying his very best now to not look back at James.

James whines as he slowly begins to crawl away from him, still not bothering to get up and physically walk out of the room. He makes his way back to the depression couch, once again, not even bothering to get up on it, he just lays there; he seems a bit dead. Acting as if his entire world was taken away, but his world is in the other room, crying, just as broken, if not more broken than he is. Aleks watches as his love crawls out of the room. Just watching him go broke his heart even more, if it could be broken anymore. He sighs shakily, curling up on the bed. It looks like he'll be crying himself to sleep tonight; all this started with one stupid thing, and now it feels like he'll lose the only thing that makes him truly happy. He might lose James over something so damn stupid.

James gets enough strength to finally get up, so he uses said strength to make a run to the other and hopping onto the bed. He pulls Aleks close, an almost death killing hug as he doesn't move, or let go from it. He begins to talk to himself, "Please don't take my Sasha from me.. Please don't take my only world and happiness I have away from me..!" He hugs onto Aleks more tighter if even possible as he mumbles one last thing. "Please don't go..."

"J-Jamie..!" Aleks lets a soft gasp slip as he was pulled into such a tight and close hug. He wasn't going to say a single thing about it. But, he was pretty glad that the other decided to come back into the room. After all, he didn't like being alone. He attempts to stop his crying, but that was nearly impossible, though he tries to talk through it anyway. His voice was rather shaky, yet quiet. "I-I... I W-Won't L-Leave you.. J-Jamie.."

James frowns, but said frown was only because he was trying to smile through his sadness. He finally does stop as he lets go of the hug, sighing as he wipes the tears from Aleks' face, and leaning down to give him a quick, yet sweet peck to his lips, "Sasha..." Is the only thing that leaves his lips, his feelings of sadness finally disappearing.

"J-Jamie..." Aleks returns the quick peck; he was slightly becoming happy now even though he couldn't stop his crying. He holds onto the others shirt and snuggles his face into his chest. Aleks lets off a shaky sigh, his body still shaking slightly.

James holds onto Aleks, rubbing his back, whispering words to calm him down and stop him from shaking. He's feeling rather tired as he does begin to fall asleep, keeping the hold on the other, not letting go for anything. Aleks' shaking finally comes to a halt, calming down thanks to James' sweet nothing words to him. He stays close, soon letting off a quiet yawn of his own as he continues to snuggle him. Not too long after, he finally falls asleep, never moving away.

James wakes up for a moment, as he whispers to him, "I love you so much, Sasha..~ You're my everything..~ Sleep good, Sasha..~" And with his words spoken, he falls asleep finally, happy.

* * *

**Did you cry? My RP partner and I had teary eyes.  
**

**If you enjoyed, and you want a second chapter, most likely smut infested, let me know. I don't write T rated FanFics. But since this was so feely, I didn't want to fuck it up by adding Smut in the same chapter. So. Let me know.~ **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Much love, **

**~ Shadow. ~**


End file.
